


L is for LOVE, baby

by Feelforfaith



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelforfaith/pseuds/Feelforfaith
Summary: Thor scrubs his face and yawns, trying to shake off cobwebs of sleep. Heimdall gives him a look that doesn't pretend to hide pity anymore—it's the third time just this week—before he turns the sword.





	L is for LOVE, baby

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [salakavala's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salakavala) story ["A Whisper of Spring"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198626#comments_placeholder)

Thor scrubs his face and yawns, trying to shake off cobwebs of sleep. Heimdall gives him a look that doesn't pretend to hide pity anymore—it's the third time just this week—before he turns the sword. 

The only place open is a gas station convenience store. The man behind the counter drags himself away from a tiny TV screen to ring Thor up. 

"When's she due?"

"Huh?"

The man points to the two containers of ice cream and a jar of bread and butter pickles. "Your wife, when is she due?" 

When Thor meets his eyes, there's an understanding there shared only by warriors who have fought and survived battles together. 

"It will not be much longer." Thor grabs the paper bag. 

"My little boy will be four months on Monday. Get your sleep now, while you can. It doesn't get any better."

When Thor gets back, Heimdall squeezes his shoulder. "Did you remember the sprinkles?"

For a moment, Thor panics thinking he forgot— _again!_ —but then he pats the pockets of his hoodie and sighs with relief. 

Loki is asleep, but he stirs, opens his eyes and stretches when Thor sets the things he brought on the bed. His belly is big and round; Thor can't resist rubbing it while Loki rummages through the bag.

"Chocolate Marshmallow ... my favorite!" 

Thor grins. The delight in Loki's voice is the most beautiful sound in the Nine Realms.

Then, an ice-cold: "Thor."

"What's wrong, love?"

"I said, gummy bears, not sprinkles."


End file.
